The Not So Fun Summer
by Doll's Diaries
Summary: What will happen when three teenagers plan to drive to a music festival and end up in the middle of Newt texas at night? (Contains OCxCannon so proceed with caution. Rating is subject to change as story continues)
1. Chapter 1: Getting Off Your Feet

Nothing more lovely to be scorched by the sun in the middle of summer, a time that was supposed to be enjoyable. But three people in their teens were stuck outside a white and rickety old home. They were traveling to the heart of texas for a music festival, a fun little road trip for the three of them..or so it seemed anyway, if it weren't for the blue haired coward, they would've already been on their way.

"Are you sure about this?!" Jonathan said clinging to the wooden rail of the mere three-step staircase while his friends attempted to pry him off.

"Yes Jonathan we've already told you a hundred times! And we'll tell you another time you idiot! We're taking turns driving and Doll will be driving most of the time! She drives 10 miles under the speed!"

"Yeah..wait..Hey!" The taller woman exclaimed,"I may be slow but we got to last year's festival in time now didn't we?" she huffed before tucking a grey strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah you did, AN HOUR LATE." the red head stated as their friend watched, still clinging to the rail.

"Anyways..Jonathan sweetheart it won't be so bad..we'll have so much fun! I even baked goodies for us to snack on the way there!" The toon smiled, pulling on his left leg while Alice tugged on his right.

Alice had dropped his leg at the sound of that,"And what did you make exactly?" She said a bit eager. The lack of strength threw Doll back as she skitted backwards and landed on her rear end.

"Well..let me think." She said putting a hand on her chin, "I made cookies that are lying somewhere in that picnic basket. I also made muffins and a pitcher of lemonade!" She smiled

"Sounds great Doll, but it also sounds like you packed for a picnic." She chuckled.

"Did you bring a first aid kit? Because i'm scared Alice is gonna beat me to death over those cookies!" He glared, staring at her as he recieved the same glare.

"Oh, um yes..it's in the trunk but ill make sure that doesn't happen Alice." The toon reassured him

"Hey, Don't take the last one and their wont be any trouble..no one bakes better than Doll, she makes those cheap dollar cookies at the store!"

It was true that Doll was well known for her baked goods, she wasted this talent with her dream of being a flourist..but as of late she'd been working for someone else, paid her well and treated her well good too.

"Jonathan if you let go I'll let you have the first cookie!" Doll bribed, it was a good offer to anyone who had common sense.

"...Fine..but I call shotgun!" Jumping down onto the steps, he dashed to the side door , determined to sit up front.

There was a new problem,the keys were raised aboved their heads and had the car locked shut. The 'leader' of the group who was a hotheaded redhead named Alice, began to laugh hystarically,"I cant believe you thought that was actually going to work!" She snorted as Jonathan was smushed against the glass.

"You two are like children i swear." Doll sighed and snatched the keys out of Alice's hands.

"Hey you said I could ride up front!" Alice pouted and crossed her arms as Doll fixed the jambled keys.

"Mhmm I did." She nodded,"But no one touches my keys...especially after last time." The toon scoffed.

"It was one time Doll! I didn't mean to scuff up your favorite keychain!"

"You still owe me a new one!" she sighed before hesistanly opening the car and letting the two get in.

Doll was the most mature of the group, strong with her wits, and she was very kind. These two had been with her ever since they met over 5 years ago and she had to mother them and take care of them because apparently they didn't know how..but she sometimes overreacted due to her need of cleanliness and everything being in mint condition like her cream colored buggy.

"Alright who's navagating?" Doll asked, already knowing the answer.

Alice and Jonathan pointed to eachother at the exact same time, resulting in a sigh from Doll. Someone had to tell her where to go or they would get lost..

Jonathan spoke up,"Alice i don't know what you're doing, but im going to sleep so that's all you." He said curling up in the back, resting his arms behind his head.

"Alice your turn." She replied with no hesistation.

"What?! Why me? Why not him?! He's the one who delayed us an hour by being a wimp!" The redhead argued.

"First of all,because your upfront. Second of all, be nice to him! Talking like that will get you no time to drive!"

"Fine.." she said slinking down into her chair and crossing her arms once more.

Doll gave a tiny smile and started the engine, someone like her would use a stick-shift. But Alice automatically reached for the knob on the radio, blasting it up to a ear-shredding 30 before Doll smacked her hand and turned it down,"Don't break my radio, you know you cant afford to buy me a new one."

"Me?! Im BROKE." She snorted,"Why not have your boyfriend buy you a better one?" Alice suggested before Doll haulted the car to a stop.

"Mr D. Toon and I are NOT in a relationship." She replied with narrowing eyes...

Jonathan and Alice were silent until they bursted into laughter, wiping tears from their eyes before the toon gave them a tough glare that only a mother could give to her children to make them behave..

"S-Sorry Doll but you and you're boss are in a relationship that's FAR from platonic." Jonathan chuckled.

"Yeah remember that one time we found you in the apartment while-" Alice poked

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY?!" Doll's face went bright red and flustered all over.

"Sure just one time that you two-" Jonathan said while choking back on his tears from laughing.

"Yeah Doll, you even gave him a nickname!" Alice snorted "Your 'demon hubby' must be lonely since he has to get off his lazy butt for once and take care of himself!"

"I'm supposed to take care of him!" the toon replied.

"No, you're supposed to help him take care of the files and take phone calls, not baby him and literally do everything for him."

"Name one time i haven't done something he asked me too." She replied

"Alright then, what about when you massage his shoulders from his 'tenseness'.

Doll had gone silent after that..."Let's just get on the road already, we have a long trip ahead of us.." Doll turned her head, and sighed, calming herself and starting the car up.

The three had a long drive ahead of them...


	2. Chapter 2:The Last Chance Gas Station

It had seemed like hours, days even that they had been driving down this long , old, and dusty road as the sun was viciously beaming down on them. Texas was a bit boring..nothing but trees and grass that had been scorched to a dim and pale yellow. The car bumped upon the gravely road as the three teenagers continued their journey, to get away from their troubles for a while..escape the harsh reality that society had imagined.

"What are you looking forward to Doll?" Alice smiled, the toon rarely talked about herself, it wouldn't hurt for her to talk for once.

"Me?" She chuckled,"Well..if i'm being honest I don't know any bands that are going to be there, but I am excited to have fun with you guys."

"We will I'm sure of it." Alice smiled back. "If anything, we're gonna have the best vacation yet!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" She smiled, giving Doll a sense of hope excitement. This was more than their vacation now, it was an adventure! Something to remember in their older years when they had to be..ugh adults, the word made them all gag just to think about it, despite Doll being the most mature out of the three.

The memories they'd make these next few days were sure to be the most memorable, there was nothing stopping them otherwise and they weren't letting a little heat get them down. There was even supposed to be a fireworks show, it sounded amazing..just staring out at the sky while fireworks bursted into eye-popping colors of pink, green, and blue under the moon. Just there with friends who she cared about and always pulled through...this was Dolls dream, to put responsibility behind her and..have fun.

In the midst of there conversation, they heard a loud yawn come from behind them, Jonathan must've woken up from his nap.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours." Alice replied.

"And how long do we have left to drive?"

"Three hours."

"And." Doll pitched in, "That doesn't include stopping for gas and some food..I uh..kinda wanted to go to a diner near the festival."

"You-?"

"At a _diner_?" Alice and Jonathan looked at her.

"I'm trying to enjoy myself..It wouldn't hurt to eat something new for a change.." she blushed, a tiny smile on her face..

"Well I guess it's a first for everyone!" Alice laughed, putting a hand on Dolls shoulder.

After the conversation had subsided, Jonathan laid across the seats in the back and made to reach in his backpack, grabbing his GameBoy and turning it on, it was all he had to do at the moment to pass the time by.

Alice on the other hand, fiddled with her Swiss-army knife. It's several tools and blades could come in handy should something happen, with her trusty pocket knife..she hoped she wouldn't be needing it.

Doll, focused on the road, merely hummed to herself..she had a quiet voice, but it was a pretty one all the same. Peering over the wheel from time to time, she checked the gas to make sure they would have enough..they'd need to stop and refill pretty soon..

Not only that but, despite her state of being inhumane physically, but her friends might be getting a bit hungry, maybe she should look for a gas station..there might be some sort of shop or diner nearby.

"Hey guys?" She turned behind her to face Jonathan and looked to Alice.

"Yeah Doll?" They said in unison, looking straight at her,

"I'm getting close to an empty tank and we need to stop, did you guys want to maybe get some food and relax before we get back on the road?"

"YES!" They shouted desperate children, it might be nice to get some food and stretch out for a minute.

"Alright then." She giggled ,"Alice where's the nearest exit?"

"Oh Sh-" she said fumbling for the map and scanned for numbers and lines she didn't understand but got enough to answer."

"Take a right up here." Finally folding the map up and stowing it in her bag. It was nice to hear she wouldn't have to stare at the stupid tree like she had been the past couple of hours.

The scenery became more brighter as the sun raised and shine its brightest, it was easy to see that it was at least noon. The gravel crushed against the tires as it pushed on the rough ground.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Jonathan sighed, stowing away his console and looking out the window. The exit signs were all..blank?..that was kinda odd. But the speed had changed from a 75 to a slow 35 for some reason..maybe it was a busy place?

"Why are we going so slow?" Alice asked Doll as their speed had gone down tremendously.

"The speed limits 35." Doll replied.

"But like there's no one on this road besides us?...Weird."

They passed a sign that read "Newt 1 Mile ahead." The occupation of people living there wasn't posted there either..must be a pass by kind of town.

"We should just look for the nearest gas station and grab some snacks." The toon suggested.

"Agreed." The two said.

It seemed like it taken over half an hour just to drive to anything remotely inhabited by people...just the dust that trailed behind them and the open fields. It was like they were in the middle of nowhere..they'd have to ask someone for directions to head back on the road when they were finished.

"Hey look there's one right there!" Alice pointed at a tiny little gas station on her side of the road..it looked like it was abandoned even,but it was better safe than sorry to pull up now. There probably wasn't another station for miles in a town like this.

There was a man waiting there in an old rocking chair, just waiting to get some customers, it was probably rough since it was such a small town. But Doll finally took off her sun glasses she'd been wearing and stowed them in the overhead compartment. They didn't even say anything but just merely took a bucket and began cleaning her car..it wasn't until someone _else_ had came out that someone spoke.

"Hey Folks! What could I do ya for?" Said a small older man with a tan button up and slacks.

Alice leaned back so he could see Doll, who was the driver after all, and his expression changed after seeing the slightly irritated look of the redhead to the innocent and sweet eyes Doll had..she wasn't even trying.

"U-Hi..I uh n-n"

"-She needs a full tank of gas for her car..right Doll?" Alice said as the poor toon looked flustered and embarrassed..nodding.

"Oh don't you worry non sweetheart I don't bite, I'll get the tank. You just wait right here." He said tapping his hands on the rim of the window and leaving to fetch the gas to fill up her tank.

"He was kinda weird." Alice said

"Yeah hopefully he's not one of _those_ people." Jonathan shuddered.

"Oh come on guys, he's just being nice." She smiled.

The man had walked inside of his small shop, sitting at the counter for a minute..

"Nubbins might really like this one, she's thinner than grandpa on a good day." He said to himself..then went into the back to grab the much needed gas for the young folks that had been waiting patiently.

"Sorry for the wait! Been a while since someone's came here so I had to clean the darn thing." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine sir we appreciate the help!" Doll smiled, though she was actually beginning to get hungry herself...thankfully it hadn't taken long for the tank to fill up in her tidy and now clean car.

"Say..why don't you kids join me inside for a bit?" The man smiled,"I've got some barbecue cookin' inside and I've been waitin to sell it, what do you folks say?"

The three looked at each other and to Doll then shrugged,"We'd love to Mr. ?..."

"Sawyer." He smiled, "Names Drayton." He stepped back while Alice took a big step out of the vehicle, it was a bit high off the ground but Alice stretched long and wide..she was very well built, had a lot of beef on her but not necessarily on her stomach.

Jonathan soon came out next and gave a bit of a stretch while Doll looked..stuck..poor toon was so clumsy.

"Here let me help you missy." Drayton said as he moved to the other side and offered her his hand ,"Watch your step there."

Dolls heel soon hit the ground with the careful help of their new friend, "Thank you!" She giggled.

"Aw don't mention it none, let's get inside..the meats just about ready."

"Oooh a coke machine." Jonathan said looking at the fancy writing and took a dollar out of his pocket.

"We'll meet you inside." Alice said as Drayton escorted the two girls inside to a small table before he noticed just how tall this lady was..

"Eh watch your head." He said to Doll in particular..but _both_ had to be at least six feet tall..Doll even taller than that.

Doll had to duck her head under the door but he sat them at a small table and went behind the counter,"Looks like your friend got something to drink but would you ladies like anything?"

" Dr.Pepper for me." Alice replied

"Cream soda if you please?" She asked with a calm and gentle tone.

"You drink soda?" She asked

Drayton went behind the counter into the back room while they were talking but listened in while he prepared the meat.

"Well I can't exactly say 'ah yes I'd like _ink_ '" She sighed

"Is it the same to drinking water for you?" Alice asked

"Yeah, why?.."

"You need the cream soda then." She chuckled as they were soon joined by Jonathan.

"Sorry I took so long, the machine took a minute to drop my Coke." He said holding up a glass bottle filled with carbonated soda.

"How much longer do we have when we get on the road?" Alice asked.

"About..three hours give or take." She replied.

"Oh and Doll just try to stomach the meat since you don't actually..eat it." She whispered to the toon who nodded, they needed to make a good impression.

"Ah here we go." Drayton smiled with quite the arm full as he sat down three bowls and two bottles for the girls. It actually smelled..pretty good even for Doll, who was a vegetarian.

"Thanks!" They all said in unison as he pulled up a bar stool and gave them some space by sitting behind the counter, "So where you folks off to at this time of the year?"

"Oh we're going to the music festival down in Houston." Doll replied, she actually could eat this..it was surprising..either this was good or she just had very bad luck with meat.

"All the way past Burkburnett ah?"

"Yes sir."

The three continued to eat their food as they talked to the man, he was actually pretty nice in opposite to what they thought from before..but it felt nice to be fed an actual meal from someone.

"So you folks from Texas?"

"I-I um no sir we all met here just for the summer I'm from the north east." Wiping her mouth, she patted her chin..a very proper lady out of the three.

"I'm assuming Virginia?" He chuckled

"Oh no no sir I'm from New York!"

"Oh? The big Apple? So you're a city girl huh?"

"Sure am!" She said as she managed to clean her bowl out and threw away the paper napkin.

"What about you two? You haven't been sayin' much."

Alice wiped the top of her lip with her glove and tried to finish her bite she was chewing.

"Me? I'm from Connecticut, the woods."

"What about you boy?" Drayton asked.

"Live in the middle of Boston."

"So city folks and a forester, must be nice not being burned in the summer heat."

"Yeah it's awfully hot here." Doll said, whipping a bit of sweat from her forehead, the small fan was helping just a tad.

The three teens had finished off their lunch and sat the bottles in the center for him to do as he pleased with them, just in case he might want to recycle them, but they'd have to get back on the road soon…

"Well it was nice meeting you and we appreciate your kindness." Reaching out her hand, she shook Drayton's and smiled before handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"For your troubles, have the best of luck with your station ."

He stood there a moment trying to process it...someone had actually been _nice_ to him for once..that was quite the tip she gave and it would definitely help out renovate and keep his business going..

"Why uh thank..you miss?"

"Delaney, Doll Delaney." She smiled

"I appreciate it very much, you're too kind." He smiled warmly as the other two climbed back into the vehicle and he even escorted Doll up to her seat.

"Thank you take care!"

As the three waved goodbye he waved back,"You kids drive safe out there!"

The small buggy soon drive away, they had asked for directions earlier in the conversation, Doll finally got them back on the road and on the way to their festival...though Drayton..he seemed a bit more happy..

"A little too kind if you ask me.." He cackled, heading back inside of the station...


	3. Chapter 3:We're Not Going Home

If it weren't for their trip back there, they would've been hot and sweaty as the sun began to dial it down and the wind began to blow. If they were lucky they'd be there before sunset...but it seemed they had gotten a little lost after leaving the gas station...the road had been in the middle of nowhere, Doll didn't know what to do even with Alice's attempts of 'help'

"What do you mean you forgot what he said when he gave you directions?!" Doll panicked.

"I _might've_ possibly forgotten which way he said we were supposed to go." Alice nervously chuckled.

"Alice!" Jonathan and Doll said worriedly.

"This is why you don't pick _me_ for directions!"

Doll sighed, pulling the car to the side for the moment, they needed to think about what they were going to do. They had all weekend to go to the festival, but it would be a shame to miss it because they forgot how to get there…

"Okay let's figure out what we're doing. Worst case scenario, we go back and ask. We can just drive halfway then ask for directions in the morning, and we'd still have two days left of the festival." She suggested, it wasn't the plan they wanted to comply to but it was better than being stranded.

"We're already more than halfway." Said The redhead who leaned back into her chair with crossed arms, they'd be fine..she hoped.

"Well it's going to be sunset in the next couple of hours..I really don't think it'd be a good idea to drive late at night."

"Doll lets just go back and get back on the other road, we can stay at the hotel tonight and just go tomorrow..plus we're going to be broke if we spent the night at another motel."

The toon sighed, they were right about that...Doll had a nice job and car but she wasn't rich. Thankfully, there was no one on the road so she could make a U turn and head back towards Newt.

"What do you think the festival will be like this year?" She asked.

"I'm sure it'll be twice as good!" Alice said full of excitement, and she wasn't just excited for the alcohol this time.

"Yeah well don't get too drunk we don't wanna carry you home again!" Jonathan complained, then continued playing his console all sprawled out in the back seat.

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad!" She protested as Doll and Jonathan rolled your eyes.

"You got up on stage and fell off within the span of 10 seconds." Doll sighed, "You should really be careful Alice, you're going to get yourself hurt being that intoxicated."

"Psht I'll be fineee." She smiled, obviously she wasn't going to agree nor deny that she was bluffing. Alice,despite being the so called 'leader' was very immature at some times, but she never went over the edge at least. She had some sort of self control, her friends were a bit part in helping her even though she somewhat couldn't help but laugh whenever they told her what she did whenever it came to alcohol.

"Alright." Doll said as if almost heading a warning to keep that in mind. "Anyways it looks like I passed the gas station, but if we get back on the road it should be a straight shot." Time had gone by so fast at the gas station, plus the time it took to go back..

Finally, after turning the corner a few minutes later, it was the road they had entered on. "We're back on track now!" Doll said with a relieved sigh, though she couldn't help but think..was that the end of it?...

"Alright guys! Three more hours and we'll be there to the hotel!" She happily announced. Her friends couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting out of this car for a while and not having to get back in.

"Thank god." Alice sighed,"I'm so tired of doing nothing." She complained.

"Well why didn't you bring a book?... or music, or something to do?" Doll asked.

"I don't like reading and I'm broke."

"Fair point." She sighed.

Alice resumed staring out the window, her eyes watched the trees and pale yellow grass sway from the cool breeze and transform into a bright orange as the sun set over time..the skies were a burst of orange and purple colors that were easy on her eyes.

"Hey what time is it Alice."

"It's 4 o'clock." She said without thinking, that didn't sound right _at all_.

"No." Doll said shaking her head.."That can't be right, it's sunset and it has to be at least six." She said with confusion until she had realized something horrifying to her: they were behind.

"It's actually..seven." Alice said looking at her phone, how did they lose track of time?..in any case, they weren't going to make it to the festival in time.

"Looks like we're going to the motel for tonight, unless we can find a hotel before it turns dark." Which was highly unlikely in this part of Texas, but they had to look either way.

The more and more they looked, the more trees that grew there..it was like a pathway to something unknowing of what it was. Doll continued driving down the path as Jonathan and Alice kept a lookout for any source of somewhere where to stay..sleeping in the car was way too risky, too dangerous. There could've been animals out in this forest..and not friendly ones. The dark gradually began to swallow them whole...it actually began to frighten one of them..Doll.

"Hey look there's a house up there." Alice pointed out to an old white and house relatively the same to the one they started at, but it was much bigger and looked like some sort of farm..perhaps they could ask for help.

"I-Um I d-don't know about that.." she stuttered, it was awfully creepy to her just a house like this, but she was easily frightened, the poor thing had a weak heart.

"We're clearly lost, we just need to go up there and ask them for help." Alice reassured her, what was the problem with asking for a bit of help..but Doll and Jonathan weren't just gonna sit in a car in the dark.

"Alright fine I'll park the car and we can go in together." She sighed. The house was dimly lit with a small porch and a windmill off in the distance. Most of the time, the folk around here were nice and friendly, it definitely seemed to be the case with how warm and inviting the house seemed to be. Doll had no choice but to park the car and lock it, stowing the keys in her pocket. Alice kept her backpack on hand while Jonathan did as well. But doll locked her things in the car, she couldn't risk getting robbed even if it wasn't the people in the house…

"It'll be fine guys it's not that scary." Alice said while leading the two through the gravel pathway, it seemed they were home..there was a nice little truck there..it seemed a bit familiar but nothing that they would instantly remember.

"I'll ask." The redhead said in reassurance,"Doll you write it down just in case."

The toon nodded and pulled a notebook out of her pocket with a pen, which was ironic.

"It is a lovely little house though, it looks very cozy." Doll smiled, laying her eyes upon the tall house.

"Yeah it might look nice but what if someone's out here?!" Jonathan panicked, but a hand was laid on his shoulder by Doll.

"We're here for you Jonathan, We'll protect you if anything happens..just try to stay calm okay?"

Jonathan had quickly regained confidence and nodded as they turned back to the door. It wasn't so bad, or Alice thought so anyways as she knocked on the door.

No one answered..

She knocked again, a bit harder this time, they could've just been old. Probably some elderly couple living on a farm with their hundreds of animals.

"Hello?" Alice asked as she knocked, but no answer still..

"Hello?!-" she said leaning into the door, and surprisingly fell into the door as it opened. The lights were on..but it was quiet..

"We just need some help getting back on the road!" She called out, "Is anyone home?!" She sighed, what was up with this house?..

"We should just go." Jonathan said nervously, fidgeting with his hands as he scanned the room with his now small pupils.

"Come on Jonathan we need to find help, or we might never get to the festival tomorrow!" Doll insisted on continuing, as did Alice..but it was a little odd how the door had been shut

"Did you shut the door Doll?" Alice asked

"I don't think so?" She said skeptically.

"Well it doesn't matter we need to look for someone."

Soon, the sound of footsteps were heard. Making them stop and look at the source of where they were coming from..who ever they were, made Doll stare a little too much.

A Texan, obviously a cowboy, looked up at the three with blonde short hair, a bit of stubble on his face. He even had a scarf around the guys neck. His boots and spurs clinked against the ground as he approached,"Sorry for the silence folks, just a precaution to make sure there ain't no criminals tryin' to kill me." He held out his hand and gave a warm smile to not Alice, but Doll. "Howdy, names Tex." Pulling her hand close to his lips and planted a kiss on it, making her look away with a tiny smile and blush.

"D-Diane, but everyone calls me Doll." She giggled which brought a bigger smile to his face, "Pretty name for a pretty woman I'll say." He said showing his pretty white teeth. Though Alice and Jonathan didn't look impressed…

"Anyways." Alice continued,"We need directions to the nearest hotel."

"We're going to the music festival in houston and we need somewhere to stay for tonight." Doll smiled with her hands in her lap, he got her attention to say the least.

"Oh come on now no need for anythin' like that." He chuckled,"I got plenty of room right here..you could join me for dinner even..if you'd like to stay." Tex had grabbed Dolls hand in a caring way, She was very pretty.

Doll had anything a man would want, a nice face, a thin waist and broad hips that were covered by her long grey skirt that touched the ground, her dark grey curls bounced on her shoulders while white blush was on her cheeks.

"W-Well..we can't deny an offer like that now can we?..." Doll's eyes trailed back to her friends who looked skeptical, but they were also..not very wealthy and if Doll was going to pay for the hotel in the first place, they'd have to stay.

"I mean if it's not any trouble." Alice shrugged, Jonathan had a bad feeling..either just plain bad or another kind of bad he didn't want to get into, especially with how Doll and Tex kept looking at each other...

Doll was single, that was probably the single reason they'd get into some sort of trouble, surprising to say something about someone as responsible like Doll but, Alice just had a feeling about him.

"Well how's about y'all settle down while I fix us some grub." That's all he said before he left into the small kitchen, Doll looked up at them while Alice crossed her arms.

"What?" The toon said a bit flustered.

"Don't tell me you're into that guy?" Her eyes rolled as she even thought about it.

"I-..."

"I knew it, but we get a place to stay for tonight so I guess it's ok." She sighed, Jonathan didn't really say anything about it and decided to stay out of it…

"I'm going to go grab my bag if we're going to stay here." Doll usually slept in, to Alice's knowledge, a black one piece set of pajamas that came up to her chest and down to her knees as if she had shorts on.

She wasn't going to change now, but she didn't really know where her bag was supposed to go exactly, but kept it close to her…

"Don't do anything you'll regret Doll." She whispered to the toon who went red at this.

"I'm not going to go that far!"

"I'm kidding." Alice chuckled and gave the poor toon a pat on the back. She got so worked up sometimes it was unbelievable.

Jonathan looked around at the furniture and the atmosphere it was kind of, weird. The house was rickety and the stairs looked so old they would collapse at the slightest creak. "This place still kinda freaks me out." He sighed as he leaned up against the wall.

"Jonathan why don't you go wash up for dinner? You have a bit of barbecue sauce on your cheek." Doll chuckled,"Everything will be fine..I promise."

He shrugged and went down the hall while Alice and Doll just relaxed to the cool air coming in through the air conditioner...it felt nice to be somewhere that felt like a sort of home almost.

As soon as Jonathan came back, Tex had came in with an frilly apron on, wiping sweat off his forehead and smiled,"Come on, let's get y'all fed. You must be hankering for somethin' after such a long journey." Alice and Jonathan went first to the table as Tex had grabbed Dolls soft and delicate hand, giving it a small squeeze.

The toon gave a small giggle, that had to be a sign he was into her! She just needed a bit of affection, she worked harder than anyone. Alice admitted, it might be good for her to have a relationship to ease her stress at work, which was all she ever did.

"Hope it's to your likin' made it myself." He said proudly.

"It's great Tex, how'd you learn to cook like that?" Doll smiled.

Tex chuckled and waved it off,"Oh shucks it's nothin' special, just a family recipe I learned long time ago." dabbing his mouth with a napkin, he stood and pushed his chair in. Her friends seemed to be finished and probably exhausted.

"Well I think I'm gonna head in for tonight." Alice yawned as she stretched out. It was a long journey after all, they'd need some sleep before getting back on the road tomorrow. Jonathan soon followed after her, but where were they going to sleep exactly?

"Yeah I'm gonna head in too." He said simply as Tex nodded,"Make your way down the hall and there should be some spare rooms at the end if I'm right." But as soon as they made it..there were only two, where was Doll going to sleep?...

"What about Doll?" Alice asked with concerned, "Yeah where's she going to sleep?" Jonathan agreed. But out of nowhere, Doll was picked up bridal style by the Texan.

"Oh!-" she yipped, flustered with white in the face.

"Don't you worry about her none, she'll be stayin' with me." He chuckled, it was settled apparently..

"Yeah well, keep it down if you try anything." Alice laughed before shutting the door. It was just Doll and Tex, he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed

The room was dimly litten, accompanied by light country music from the small radio on his shelf. Was this really happening to her? It felt like a dream and she was just imagining all of this..

"Looks like its just you and me pretty lady~" Tex smirked as he approached, climbing on top of her and looked at her straight in the eyes with his pretty blue eyes..

He moved his hands closer to her chest and under her shirt to get a nice feel of what she had for him, leaning close to steal a kiss from her lips..

"Comfy?" he smiled

She closed her eyes and nodded,, her hands wrapping around his neck as he pressed against her before getting up.

"Good." His hands moved down to his belt and began unbuckling, but didn't pull down his jeans. Instead he took his belt off and approached the toon, she expected him to want some sort of play..something rough.

He neared her lips again and stole another kiss before turning her over.

"Oh, so you like it that way do you?~" she giggled as Tex replied,"More than you wanna believe." He chuckled.

He pinned her down, tying the belt around her hands like cuffs roughly and without care, shoving her back on the bed and reaching under the bed for some thick rope which he tied around her ankles..

"T-Tex what are you doing?.." she said a bit weakly..maybe it was just a part of their game.

He didn't reply and merely pulled the drawer open, rustling through it to find a roll of duct tape. Holding her face before circling it around her. She had given muffled please to stop. But he didn't stop, he picked her up roughly and looked her straight in the eyes…

"Did you think I was actually going to have sex with someone like you pretty lady?" He said with an aggressive tone, even shaking a bit, from the thrill of what he'd done..

"Because you're wrong, I don't date prisses." Tex there her onto the ground roughly, she started to shake and black tears leaked out of her eyes, he had tricked her..he toyed with her emotions..just for some sick joke.

"Come an' get her." He said putting two fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistle.

She didn't remember what happened next...


End file.
